Живой Журнал
|скриншот = 250px |подпись = |коммерческий = да |тип = блог-платформа |регистрация = |языки = |посещаемость = |расположение = |владелец = LiveJournal, Inc. / «Рамблер-Афиша-СУП»}} |автор = Брэд Фицпатрик |открыт = 18 марта 1999 |закрыт = |текущий статус = работает |оборот = |чистая прибыль = |телефон = }} «Живо́й Журна́л», ЖЖ ( , ) — блог-платформа для ведения онлайн-дневников (блогов), а также отдельный персональный блог, размещённый на этой платформе. Предоставляет возможность публиковать свои и комментировать чужие записи, вести коллективные блоги («сообщества»), добавлять в друзья («френдить») других пользователей и следить за их записями в «ленте друзей» («френдленте»). До декабря 2012 года отличался отсутствием обязательной рекламы в бесплатных блогах . «Живой Журнал» подчиняется американским законам , так как его серверы находятся в США и система принадлежит американской компании LiveJournal, Inc. , хотя ей и владеет российская компания «Рамблер-Афиша-СУП». В русском интернете «Живой Журнал», согласно его статистике, имеет значительную посещаемость, фактически функционируя в роли популярной социальной сети. Свои «живые журналы» есть у многих известных в России людей, а также у партий, общественных движений и организаций. В «Живом Журнале» действует конфликтная комиссия ( ) . Журналы, в которых выявлены нарушения, замораживаются; в 2009 году после громкого скандала с замораживанием журнала Артемия Лебедева конфликтная комиссия ввела практику замораживания не журнала целиком, а отдельного поста; журналы, удалённые пользователями, через некоторое время полностью удаляются администрацией, после чего их имена поступают в продажу и могут быть куплены любым желающим. 25 ноября 2009 года «Живой Журнал» стал лауреатом конкурса «Премия Рунета» в номинации «Государство и общество» . Настройки и функции «Живого Журнала» «Живой Журнал» предлагает пользователям стандартный для всех блогов набор функций и настроек, расширенный за счёт дополнительных опций. Среди настроек, функций и опций «Живого Журнала»: * разные типы записей и возможности их комментирования; * указание расширенных сведений о пользователе; * друзья (френды) и лента друзей (френдлента); * картинки пользователей (юзерпики); * функции безопасности аккаунта. Особые виды блогов Сообщества Сообщества в «Живом Журнале» — это коллективные журналы (блоги), в которых разные пользователи могут писать сообщения по теме сообщества. Создать сообщество может каждый пользователь «Живого Журнала» независимо от уровня аккаунта. Публиковать и комментировать сообщения могут, в зависимости от настроек сообщества, участники, пользователи «Живого Журнала» и анонимы. Участники сообщества разделяются по правам на читателей, участников и смотрителей. В модерируемых сообществах отличаются права для читателей, модерируемых участников, немодерируемых участников, модераторов и смотрителей. * Смотрители могут назначать права доступа, разрешают вступление в сообщество, могут удалять посты (сообщения), удалять или скрывать комментарии к сообщениям. * 17 февраля 2011 года введён новый тип смотрителей — владелец, который определяется автоматически или выбирается из списка существующих смотрителей. Он не может быть исключён остальными смотрителями, но сам обладает правом исключения других смотрителей. Информация о владельце доступна на странице профиля сообщества. Владелец имеет единоличное право переименовать или удалить сообщество. * Модераторы в модерируемых сообществах могут одобрять или отклонять сообщения модерируемых участников, добавлять к записям существующие метки, одобрять запросы на вступление в сообщество, скрывать и замораживать комментарии. * Участники могут писать сообщения в сообщества. В зависимости от уровня участника и настроек сообщества сообщение может появляться сразу или попадать в очередь модерации. * Читателями сообщества являются все пользователи «Живого Журнала», которые добавили сообщество «в друзья» . Интересной особенностью сообществ в «Живом Журнале» является то, что никто не имеет технической возможности редактировать сообщения кроме самого автора сообщений. Как следствие, при необходимости привести сообщение в соответствие с правилами, требуется переписка с автором, и публикация сообщения может несколько затянуться, что иногда не очень удобно, но, в целом, помогает дисциплинировать авторов сообщений. Транслируемые журналы В «Живом Журнале» возможна трансляция новостей из RSS-каналов. «Живой Журнал» поддерживает RSS версий 0.9, 0.91 и 1.0, а также потоки Atom версии выше 0.3. Возможна работа и с другими потоками, но они могут не работать, если не соответствуют одному из этих форматов . Файл потока не должен превышать размера в 150 кб, для корректной работы с «Живым Журналом» необходима поддержка кодировки UTF-8. Транслируемые аккаунты отображают на странице, аналогичной «последним записям» обычного аккаунта или сообщества, записи последних двух недель. Для подписки на RSS-канал необходимо проверить наличие трансляции на странице трансляций, введя её URL в специальную форму внизу страницы. Если трансляция уже есть в «Живом Журнале», зарегистрированному пользователю предложат добавить её в ленту. Если трансляции ещё не существует, пользователи с «постоянным» или платным аккаунтами могут создать транслируемый аккаунт, введя для него новое имя пользователя. В трансляционный аккаунт нельзя залогиниться, его нельзя удалить или переименовать. Эти аккаунты, в отличие от сообществ, не закреплены за каким-то определённым пользователем. URL трансляционного потока можно изменить, обратившись в службу поддержки «Живого Журнала» . Совместные журналы Совместные журналы появились раньше сообществ и в большинстве случаев работают как закрытые сообщества. Такой журнал помечается тем же значком, что и обычные пользователи, и в списке френдов отображается в подразделе «Люди», а не «Сообщества». В совместном журнале нельзя назначать новых смотрителей (которые показываются как его друзья), только участников с правом записи. Тем не менее, он может быть переведён в режим сообщества (и наоборот), если понадобится это сделать. В целом, совместные журналы предназначены для продвинутых пользователей «Живого Журнала», а потому эта возможность почти не задокументирована в справке «Живого Журнала» . Можно прочитать руководство по администрированию совместного журнала в . Сейчас этот тип журналов используется очень редко, но иногда бывает полезен, например, для оставления так называемых «записей задним числом». Пример совместных журналов: . История Службу открыл 18 марта 1999 года американский программист Брэд Фицпатрик — . 5 января 2005 года компания Six Apart, производившая программное обеспечение для блогов, приобрела Danga Interactive — управляющую компанию LiveJournal, принадлежавшую Фицпатрику. 3 декабря 2007 года компания Six Apart продала службу компании SUP Media, с октября 2006 года обслуживавшей кириллический сегмент |date =2007-12-02|work = Blog |publisher = Six Apart |accessdate =2013-08-29|lang = en |archiveurl=http://www.webcitation.org/6JekzAPWq|archivedate=2013-09-15}}. 20 июля 2010 года начата «чистка» замороженных журналов, в итоге которой планируется удалить вместе с комментариями 2 миллиона журналов. Также введены правила, согласно которым неактивные более двух лет журналы тоже будут подвергать чистке, но внешние комментарии журналов в этом случае удаляться не будут . Отдельно указано, что неактивным будет считаться журнал, в котором не содержится никаких записей (или есть только приветственный пост от администрации ЖЖ) и если под этим именем в течение двух лет никто не «входил» в ЖЖ. В это же время началась продажа замороженных аккаунтов (такая возможность существовала давно, но теперь СУП «приложил маркетинговые усилия и обратил внимание людей на эту возможность», в результате чего в июле 2010 были проданы многие известные в прошлом блоги, например, бывший блог Михаила Вербицкого . Талисман «Живого Журнала» Маскот «Живого Журнала» — козёл Фрэнк . В 2006 году художник Райан Эстрада начал работу над комиксом о Фрэнке. Комикс публикуется в сообществе . Статистика В этом разделе отображена статистика на основании данных, которые предоставили сами пользователи, а значит, она может незначительно отличаться от реального положения дел. По данным статистики LiveJournal.com на 5 декабря 2012 года, в «Живом Журнале» зарегистрировано более 40 млн пользователей, из них 368 805 активныхАктивные пользователи — те, кто сделал хотя бы одно действие за последние 7 дней. (в то время как на 3 декабря 2005 года число пользователей было 8,9 млн, 6 июля 2007 года — 13 млн). 59,7 % пользователей — женщины. Наиболее распространённый возраст пользователей — 32 года. Десятка стран, где проживает больше всего пользователей «Живого Журнала»: При этом по состоянию на май 2015 года более 50% посещений ресурса приходится на пользователей из России.livejournal.com Site Overview По состоянию на март 2011 года, в ЖЖ более 6120 «тысячников», то есть пользователей, которых добавили в друзья 1000 и более юзеров, из них 3 — у которых более 70 тыс. друзей, 3 — более 40 тыс., 15 — более 20 тыс., 40 — более 10 тыс. «Живой Журнал» на русском языке Долгое время первым русскоязычным пользователем считался , чей дневник был открыт 27 ноября 1999 года в 03:08:20 и имеет номер 666 в базе данныхКак это следует из информации, указанной на профиле linker — . Самую первую запись на русском языке в «ЖЖ» оставил 30 ноября 1999 года . Среди русских пользователей активно применять сервис 1 февраля 2001 года начал — филолог из Тарту Роман Лейбов, известный своими культурологическими публикациями в Zhurnal.Ru и в «Русском журнале». Продажа лицензии на обслуживание пользователей российской фирме «СУП» thumb|Бывший руководитель LiveJournal Russia Светлана Иванникова В 2006 году американская фирма Six Apart, которой принадлежал «Живой Журнал», заключила контракт с российской фирмой «СУП», вследствие чего фирма «СУП» получила лицензию на поддержку русскоязычных пользователей. Контракт распространяется на ту часть LiveJournal, в которой пользуются кириллическими шрифтами — то есть, на часть, в том числе, всех как российских, так и иностранных журналов, в которых есть записи кириллицейКомпания «СУП» будет обслуживать русскоязычный «Живой Журнал» 19 октября 2006Развитием русскоязычного ЖЖ займётся компания «СУП» Lenta.ru, 18 октября 2006. Фирма «СУП» включает в сферу своей деятельности всех пользователей, подтвердивших в настройках свое согласие на использование кириллических сервисов, вследствие чего после логина пользователя в верхней части страницы появляется дополнительное меню с кнопкой LIVEJOURNAL.RU справа. «СУП» принадлежит Эндрю Полсону (президент и генеральный директор) — американскому предпринимателю, живущему в России — и известному российскому предпринимателю Александру МамутуSup pulls big guns to LiveJournal CNews, 11 сентября 2007. Кроме них, в компании «СУП» также были задействованы Антон Носик (известный также как , руководитель службы блогов компании, покинул «СУП» в сентябре 2008 года), Эдуард Шендерович (заведующий стратегическим департаментом, покинул «СУП» в сентябре 2008) и Сергей Комаров (технический директор)Суп из гвоздя Lenta.ru, 18 октября 2006. Несмотря на заявления как создателя «Живого Журнала», так и представителей «СУПа», некоторые российские пользователи «Живого Журнала» и западные обозреватели отнеслись крайне скептически к этой сделке, и не исключают возможности контроля «Живого Журнала» и его пользователей через «СУП» представителями прочих организаций и правительственных служб РФ, однако никаких доказательств приведено не былоQuinn Norton. Russia Growls at LiveJournal Deal Wired News, 11 августа 2006LiveJournal selling out to Russian government? 26 ноября 2006Veronica Khokhlova. Russia: The Second Blog War 21 октября 2006. Отказ от услуг «СУПа» возможен, для этого нужно снять соответствующую пометку в настройках аккаунта. Компания «СУП» имеет доступ к паролям части пользователей. Сначала компания существование списка отрицала (на сайте было написано, что хранятся только хеш-функции от паролей), но в августе 2007 года признала после того, как получили распространение задокументированные факты захода сотрудниками «СУП» в «Живой Журнал» под чужими логинами и паролями с IP-адресов, принадлежащих «СУП»Il faut aller voir — о паролях. Компания принесла извинения и пообещала исправить систему хранения собственно паролей на хранение хеш-функций в ближайшее времяlj_ru_support: LJPlus. 3 декабря 2007 года компания «СУП» объявила о том, что полностью выкупила у «Six Apart» компанию «LiveJournal, Inc»Sup. thumb|Медиадиректор Антон Носик В ноябре 2011 года произошла смена руководства Livejournal Russia. Генеральный директор Светлана Иванникова была уволена со своего поста, на её должность был назначен Илья Дронов. На должность медиадиректора приглашён общественный деятель и топ-блогер, известный под ником Dolboeb, Антон Носик . В ноябре 2012 года Антон Носик вновь покинул компанию. Санкции против «Живого Журнала» Судебные преследования блогеров со стороны государства В 2007 году блогер из Сыктывкара Савва Терентьев был обвинён в разжигании социальной ненависти к сотрудникам Министерства внутренних дел и осуждён на год условно. Позднее были возбуждены уголовные дела ещё на ряд лиц, которые обвиняются в призывах к осуществлению экстремистской деятельности, клевете и возбуждению межнациональной ненавистиВозбуждено уголовное дело против самарского блогера за запись в ЖЖ, касающуюся Владимира Путина // NEWSru.com, 23 июня 2009. Блокировка сайта в Казахстане «Живой Журнал» блокировался в КазахстанеВ Казахстане заблокировали «Живой Журнал» из-за дневника экс-зятя Назарбаева Полит.ру, октябрь 2008ЖЖ снова недоступен в Кыргызстане и КазахстанеАнтон Носик обвиняет казахстанские власти в блокировке ЖЖКазахстан блокирует ЖЖ в течение двух лет из-за содержания там блога Рахата Алиева, являющегося «главной персоной нон грата» у Назарбаева«Репортеры без границ» пишут, что «Живой Журнал» заблокирован из-за Рахата Алиева — Радио Азаттык © 2010. 9 ноября 2010 года конфликтная комиссия «Живого Журнала» заблокировала аккаунт Рахата Алиева, а 13 ноября блокировка «Живого Журнала» прекратилась, и казахстанские пользователи получили беспрепятственный доступ к «Живому Журналу». 1 апреля 2010 года участники казахстанского движения «За свободный Интернет!» подали в суд на провайдеров, блокирующих доступ к «Живому Журналу». В официальном заявлении по этому поводу говорится, что из сетей большинства Казахстанских провайдеров доступа нет уже 540 днейЗаявление движения «За свободный Интернет!» о борьбе против блокировки блог-хостинга Livejournal.com. 19 августа 2011 года официальный доступ к ЖЖ в Казахстане вновь закрыли. Теперь уже — это официальный запрет доступа по решению Сарыаркинского суда Астаны. Об этом в пятницу, 19 августа 2011 года пишет в своём твиттере министр связи и информации РК Аскар Жумагалиев. «Доступ к данному сайту закрыт решением Сарыаркинского суда города Астаны», — сообщил министр связи и информацииофициальный блог министра связи и информации Республики Казахстан, Аскара Жумагалиева. И вот комментарии представителя самого LiveJournal — «Представители государственных органов Казахстана не обращались к нам с запросами по поводу удаления каких-либо материалов из LiveJournal.com. Решения казахстанского суда не выкладывают в открытый доступ, и, поскольку мы не являемся стороной по делу, сложно дать какие-либо комментарии до тех пор, пока мы не увидим соответствующее решение суда. Причины блокировки сервиса в Казахстане нам неизвестны», — сообщила руководитель LiveJournal Russia Светлана ИванниковаВ казахстане запретили доступ к Livejournal. А позже суд Казахстана пояснил, что ЖЖ отключили за «пропаганду терроризма и религиозного экстремизма»ЖЖ отключили за «пропаганду терроризма и религиозного экстремизма». Впрочем, недовольство казахстанских ЖЖ-пользователей (как блогеров, так и активных интернет-пользователей вообще) возрастает с первого дня запрета. DDoS-атака «Живой Журнал», начиная с 24 марта 2011 года, практически ежедневно подвергался DDoS-атакам. 25 марта 2011 года платформа подверглась DDoS-атаке, целью которой был блог Алексея Навального . 30 марта 2011 года на серверы «Живого Журнала» осуществлена DDoS-атака, которая вывела сервис из строя на семь часов. Это был самый массированный удар по площадке за всю историю её существования . Администрация сервиса сообщила, что атака велась против одного из пользователей, но отказалась сообщить против кого именно . Создатели Livejournal предупреждают о неизбежности продолжения атак в ближайшем будущем . По мнению представителей компании Group IB, специализирующихся на расследовании компьютерных преступлений, мощность атаки составила 20 Гбит/с при пропускной способности «Живого Журнала» в 1,6 Гбит/с . 4 апреля на серверы опять была осуществлена атака продолжительностью почти 10 часов. Эта атака была направлена на отказ канала и сетевого оборудования . По мнению представителей компании SUP, цель атаки — уничтожение «Живого Журнала» как дискуссионной площадки. Если первой мишенью для атаки был блог Алексея Навального, то 4 апреля атака была расширена на несколько десятков блогеров-тысячников . 6 апреля «Живой Журнал» снова оказался недоступен. По данным «Радио Маяк», это последствия атаки 5 апреля и 30 марта. По мнению Павла Васильева, технического директора Hosting Community, перебои в работе платформы свидетельствуют о том, что атака на сервис продолжается. 25 июля «Живой Журнал» подвергся ещё более масштабной атаке, в результате чего снова на какое-то время стал недоступен. Атака поразила уже магистральных провайдеров Qwest и Verizon, поставляющих услуги в дата-центр, на котором расположен сервис, не дойдя собственно до него, а потому пострадал и ряд других сайтовDDoS на LiveJournal | Живой ЖурналОльга Танас, Анастасия Матвеева. DD против ЖЖ // Газета.ру 27 июля 2011. Блокировка «за экстремистский контент» 1 февраля 2014 года согласно вступившим в силу поправкам в закон об информации о досудебной блокировке сайтов в пределах 15 минут, «Живой Журнал» был внесён Роскомнадзором в единый реестр противоправной информации для направления на выгрузку операторам связи «за экстремистский контент» на одной из страниц. После удаления администрацией незаконного контента ЖЖ был разблокирован . С 13 по 15 марта 2014 года «Живой Журнал» в России был не доступен в связи с блокировкой. Блокировки пользователей, падение популярности В январе 2011 года администрация «Живого журнала» заблокировала пользователя MrParker — известного журналиста и писателя Максима Кононенко. Поводом для блокировки послужило размещение в личном блоге нескольких постов, в которых писатель призывал уничтожать бродячих собакЛента.ру 21 января 2011. В октябре 2011 года журналист Тимур Нечаев опубликовал у себя в блоге результаты расследования, которое он провёл. Нечаев сопоставил факты и данные, размещённые в сети Интернет, и пришёл к выводу, что эксперт-психолог Лейла Соколова, по заключению которой юрист Владимир Макаров был приговорён к 13 годам лишения свободы по обвинению в изнасиловании своей дочери, на самом деле является завсегдатаем специфических эротических порталов, где она размещала свои фотографии, демонстрирующие её участие в садомазохистских и лесбийских сценах. Публикация Нечаева вызвала широкий общественный резонанс//Вести.ру. Эксперт по делу об изнасиловании ребёнка оказалась любительницей эротики. После этого, по данным журналиста «Эхо Москвы» Владимира Варфоломеева, блог Нечаева был заблокирован (разблокирован 28.10.2011) администрацией ЖЖ за разглашение личных данных Лейлы Соколовой, взятых им из открытых источниковВВ’s ЖЖ — Френд. В октябре 2011 года в материале газеты «Ведомости» отмечается падение популярности «Живого журнала». Газета ссылается на материалы Comscore и отмечает: с января по август 2011 года месячное число уникальных пользователей ЖЖ снизилось на 8,2 миллионов до 27,7 миллионов (−23 %), а российского сегмента — на 2,8 миллионов до 1,6 миллионов (−25 %). По данным TNS Media Research, в российском сегменте снижение ещё больше: на 3,9 миллионов пользователей (−26 %)http://www.vedomosti.ru/newspaper/article/269022/poluzhivoj_zhurnal#ixzz1cvBr613v //статья «Полуживой журнал» в газете «Ведомости», автор — В. Кодачигов, 12.10.2011. См. также Примечания Ссылки * * Eugene Gorny. Russian LiveJournal: National specifics in the development of a virtual community — о феномене русского «ЖЖ» | }} * Категория:Сайты, появившиеся в 1999 году Категория:Сетевые сообщества Категория:Сайты США Категория:Сайты России Категория:Жертвы интернет-цензуры Категория:Обладатели премии Рунета Категория:Блоги